1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens driving apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for preventing small shake of a lens when a lens support unit moves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing apparatuses often include automatic movement of lenses in order to zoom or focus a subject. The lenses may be moved by, for example, the movement of a small motor. However, often when a lens is moved by an automatically the lens shakes a little. The shakes are undesirable as they may cause a blurry image and they may add wear to parts of the photographing apparatus.